Scissors and Snips
by The Truth's Lie
Summary: Giving a glance at his closed bedroom door, Tweek took a lock of his blonde hair and began to cut. How Tweek's hair got the way it is. Craig-Tweek friendship.


**AN; I was watching SP and I noticed Tweek's hair. Well, I always NOTICED it but I just started thinking "his hair looks like mine did when I cut it." Yes, when I was ten years-old I cut my own hair, (my best friend held up the mirror) and I looked like Tweek for about a year. So, here's how Tweek got his hair. **

The seven year-old looked at his hair with annoyance. Craig walked back in, holding a mirror and a pair of scissors. "Ready?" he asked monotonously. With a nervous twitch, Tweek nodded. Craig sat down in front of his best friend, holding up the mirror, handing Tweek the scissors. Giving a glance at his closed bedroom door, Tweek took a lock of his blonde hair and began to cut.

It fluttered down, dusting his green comforter with yellow. Tweek _hated _his hair. It was long enough to rival Pip's and curly enough to cause serious problems after bath time when his mom tried to brush it. So, as his parents left for the grocery store, Tweek had called his best friend over to ask for help in getting rid of it.

He finished with the first side and Craig adjusted the mirror, stating where he felt he should cut the hair. Finally, he finished. His head felt oddly light and as he stared down at the yellow hair that pooled around him, Tweek began to feel sick. Craig disappeared and reappeared, clutching a brush. "Turn around." He commanded.

Tweek complied and let out a "GAH!" as Craig grasped his shoulder.

"Shut up, I'm brushing your hair." Craig ordered. Tweek scooted over to give him more room, Craig swiping Tweek's blonde strands off the bed and onto the floor, angry at himself for allowing the other boyto cut his own hair. He sighed deeply and began to brush, breath hitching as Tweek's hair began to stick up in opposite directions.

Craig brushed harder, trying to straighten it out. The blonde twitched and squirmed, letting out yelps and mewls of pain. "Sit still!" he commanded, beginning to feel desperate. "It won't go back down!"

The dark-haired boy threw down the brush in anger, running chubby fingers through the spiky blonde hair. It stuck up in strange angles, defying gravity as it fanned out, although it was still as soft as before. "Leave it alone, your g-going to rip the rest of my hair out!" Tweek screamed.

Ignoring him, Craig continued, trying to get Tweek's hair to lie back down. He had liked Tweek's hair just the way it was; it was crazy and wild, just like Tweek, and always smelled like coffee and play-doh, now it was a mess, most of it on the wooden floor or clinging to Craig and Tweek's shorts.

They wrestled on the bed, eventually falling off and colliding on the floor, both letting out childish whines of anger and pain. Tweek scrambled to a mirror and stared at his hair with wide eyes. "Oh god!" he exclaimed, touching it.

Craig winced at the shrill tone. "It will grow back, won't it? Doesn't hair always grow back?"

"I don't know man, it's too much pressure!" Tweek tugged at his hair, still in the midst of a spaz-attack. "What are my parents going to say? What am I going to do? Jesus H. Christ, Craig!"

"I like it."

"W-what?"

"I like your hair. It's cool looking, all spiky and stuff."

"What are we g-g-gonna do about my parents? They're gonna be pissed, Craig, pissed!"

"Just tell them what happened, what's the worst they can do? You're seven, and you don't like reading, watching TV or listening to music."

"That's because, urk, the government is trying to brainwash us th-through those fucking Fandango commercials!"

"Sure, Tweeky, sure"

"Damn it, GAH, paper bags weren't meant, nngh, to talk, l-let alone go to the movies!" Absentmindedly, Tweek grabbed a chunk of his hair and tugged, glaring at Craig. "I-I-I am n-not, c-crazy!"

Craig took Tweek's wrist and yanked it away, hitting him upside the head. "Stop grabbing your hair, dummy."

Tweek complied, although he began to wring his fingers together nervously. There was a still silence before he spoke again. "You really like it?"

Smiling softly, Craig nodded. "It suits you. Before you looked like Pip and Kyle had drunken butt-sex and then puked up a baby.

"Screw you, Craig!"

"No thanks." They argued good-naturedly for a moment until they heard the sound of a car pulling up. Tweek ran to the window, glancing out before screeching. "My parents are back!"

A moment of silence.

"…Crap."


End file.
